


Soulmates

by jadencross



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Families of Choice, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Matt also has PTSD, Matt is paralyzed, Mutual Pining, Pidge is Tired because none of her friend will admit they're in love, Roommates, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Slow Burn, basically they get cats and it changes their lives, considering the fact that i've never written a ship fic before it's gonna be REALLY short burn, everyone gets growth and stuff, the summary sounds character specific but it's not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadencross/pseuds/jadencross
Summary: Shiro has been struggling.Three years ago, he and two others were in a horrible car wreck.Sam died instantly.Matt was paralyzed for life.Shiro lost his arm.Recently, he's been trying to go back to school, trying to find his footing in a world he no longer feels a part of. So when he meets Shadow, a cat with almost as many health and mental problems as he does, he decides to take a chance and take her home.It was the best bet he ever made.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally cannot believe that I accidentally posted a faux chapter AGAIN. I'm sorry guys. I'm suffering. I can't even hardly spell right now. So here's a completely unedited version of my chapter so that I can give you something because once is an accident, twice is a coincidence, and three times is a pattern oh god I'm so sorry.   
> (Also blame St. Megan [different that regular Megan. Regular Megan is my roommate. St. Megan is from St. Louis] who was talking to me and made me hit the wrong button.) 
> 
> The real edited chapter should be up within a week I promise.

“We’re getting cats.”

Silence resounded throughout the room at Pidge’s statement.

“What?” Keith asked, watching her from across the table.

“We’re all getting cats,” Pidge said again, pushing up her glasses so the glare hid her eyes. “Preferably from a shelter.”

“Uh…,” Lance said, glancing between Keith and Pidge. “Why?”

Pidge pulled out the chair, plopping down with an air that did not match her small size. “I have info telling me that Shiro’s therapist wants him to get an emotional support animal.”

“And that means we’re all getting cats because…?”

“Because Shiro loves cats, and you all need something fulfilling to do with your lives.”

“Hey!” Lance said, putting his hand over his chest. “My life is _ very  _ fulfilling, thank you very much!”

“Yeah,” Keith smirked, meeting Lance’s eyes when they focused on him, “because marathoning Netflix for weeks straight is fulfilling.”

Lance’s eyes sparked, and he opened his mouth as if to retort but was cut off by Hunk.

“We’re college students, Pidge. How are we supposed to take care of animals?”

“We’re not taking care of animals,” Pidge’s eyes glinted. “We’re taking care of  _ cats _ .”

There was a pause.

“Okay…?”

Pidge groaned, rolling her head back. “Come on, guys!” She jumped to her feet, gesturing across the table with both arms. “Cats are, like, the easiest animals to take care of! You just have to feed them, pet them, and take care of their litter box. It’s probably the least engaged a pet owner can be while still taking care of the pet!”

“Those are all good points but let's go back to my original question.” Lance pointed at her, his elbow resting on the white plastic of the table. “Why?”

Pidge let her arms drop, crossing them over her chest. “You know how hard it is for Shiro to admit he needs help.” Her voice was a lot softer, the room becoming more somber at her tone. “I think peer pressure is the best way to help him.”

There was a pause while everyone thought about it.

“This is something you sprang on us really last minute, Pidge…” Hunk said slowly. Keith saw the hesitation on his face as he rested his chin in his palm.

“Yeah, I mean, we don’t have the capacity to get pets right now.” Lance gave Pidge a small smile. “We’re still college kids. I don’t know if I can afford to take care of a pet.”

“Oh, my precious Cuban friend, that’s where you’re wrong.” Pidge’s eyes flashed in that worrying way they always did when she had weird ideas. Keith tried not to gulp audibly as she quickly leaned over and started rummaging in her backpack.

The whole table shook as she slammed a large stack of papers on the fragile plastic.

“I did the calculations.”

Lance sighed, leaning back in his chair. “Of course you did.”

“And in those calculations,” Pidge glared at Lance as she began passing out the large packets of paper. “I have estimated the average cost of owning a cat and compared it to each of our salaries, as well as compared your average hours spent working, commuting, in classes, and studying. Some studying calculations were easier than others.” 

Keith stuck his tongue out at Pidge’s side-eye. 

“I also factored in the time we each spend at home doing stupid things.” Pidge pushed up her glasses again. Keith started leafing through the paper. She calculations were as thorough as always. “As you can see, I believe that owning cats wouldn’t be that much of a hassle or financial burden for all of us. It would only be a minor addition to our other obligations. And I’m saying that as a triple major.”

“You did this instead of your English essay, didn’t you,” Lance deadpanned.

Pidge didn’t deny it.

“All of our apartments allow pets, a few of them don’t even require a deposit.”

“Okay,” Hunk said, letting the pages of the crazily-detailed printouts flutter shut as he looked up, “but you still haven’t completely sold me on  _ why _ we should get cats. I mean, I know Shiro needs a support animal, but why should we all get one?”

“Like I said, peer pressure.”

“But does he need it?” Keith asked, leaning his elbow on the table. “How do we know he hasn’t already gotten an animal, or that he doesn’t already intent to get one? Plus, would we have to get them from a special place?”

“Emotional support animals can come from a variety of places,” Pidge said, turning to him. “They don’t always have to be trained. Apparently Shiro’s therapist just says he shouldn’t have an apartment alone. The cheapest option would be to go to a local high-kill shelter. Normally, they don’t have a very high fee for adoptions. If you saw, I think that Galra Animal Rescue would be the best place to go. 

“As for Shiro not getting the animal himself,” Pidge adjusted her glasses again. “His therapist has been telling him to get an animal companion for the last three months.”

There was a pause. “Yep, that's what I'd call a safe amount of time to assume he's not getting one,” Lance said, leaning forward. He turned to Pidge. “I'll go, but unless a cat and I hit it off I'm not taking one home.”

Pidge grinned. “Why thank you, Lance.” She glanced at Hunk.

“Fine.” Hunk sighed, settling on the table. “I'll see if my landlord is cool with it. If she says I can have a cat I'll go with you guys.” Hunk smiled shyly at Lance. “The new apartment feels a little empty.”

“Sorry, buddy,” Lance gave a small smile in return, “but you know I can't walk to work if we had both moved to that side of town.”

“I know…”

Keith felt Pidge’s gaze settle on him. “How about you, Keith?”

“Uh…” Lance and Hunk both trained their eyes on him, gazes expectant. 

“Sure?”

Pidge let out a cry of excitement, jumping in the air and pumping her fist. “Awesome!” she cried excitedly. “Now we just have to get Shiro to go and we're all set!”

“Get Shiro to go where?” 

All four gathered looked up to see the fifth and final member of their club step through the door. There was a concerned look on his face as he clicked the latch shut. 

“We're all thinking about getting cats from the local shelter,” Lance said, giving a small wave of greeting as Shiro crossed the room to the table.

Shiro cocked an eyebrow. “Really?” His tone was flat as he surveyed the group. “All of you?”

“Well,” Hunk tapped his fingers together, “we’re going to see if there are any cats that catch our eyes when we go to the shelter. We’re not going to force a connection with a cat.”

Shiro just stared at him, face blank. He turned to Pidge.

“You found out about the support animal, didn’t you?” 

Pidge gave a sheepish smile. “Maybe?”

Shiro sighed. “What’s the likelihood I can talk you all out of this?”

“Very low,” Keith said. “You’re going against Pidge, after all. Any headway you get will quickly be taken back.”

Shiro sat down, leaning forward to set his head in his hand. “Fine. When are we going?”


End file.
